Beyond The Beginning
by Ashee9000
Summary: I haven't read Another Note yet so if anything in here is wrong, sorry. I'm doing this off my base knowledge of Beyond Birthday and off of other fan fictions I've read. I have no idea what month BB was born in so I just used the current month. This is supposed a note that BB wrote to explain his doings. I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading 3


It was June of '87. A dark, warm summer night. I was born to two loving parents. I can say I had a normal life as a child... But I would be lying. I was born with Shinigami eyes. I knew people's names before they introduced themselves. And I knew beyond their birthdays.

When I was five I noticed the numbers above my mothers head beginning to decrees more and more. Until one day, when it was reduced to zero. That day, she died.

That was the first time I had ever witnessed my father cry.

A year had passed and my father went to pick up groceries. He never returned. I knew that he was going to die that day, a part of me hoped he wouldn't. The other part knew that there was no way to stop it.

I was passed around from family member to family member until I was 8, when I was taken to Wammy's House. A school for the gifted. The kids there were smart, but I found myself head of the class, as always.

One day when I was eating lunch I noticed a tall slender pale boy staring at me with his thumb pressed to his lips. He stood up and walked over to me. He just stood there, hunched over, stairing at me. Then after about 4 minuets, he proceeded to introduce himself, "Hello, I'm L. You must be B." The great L was standing before me. The reason Wammy's House was started and the reason I was brought here. I was his Backup.

He was 13 at the time and eventually we became great friends. I found myself copying him more and more. I tried to ignore the numbers above his head. I never wanted to know the day he would die. He was like my brother. I loved him and I never wanted to see those numbers reduce to zero.

I had known L for about two years when I told him about my eyes. I told him how I could see the day someone would die. I will never forget the look on his face. His eyes became huge. His mouth, small. His already pale skin turned white as snow. He stood up, and left. He avoided me from then on. I hated my eyes, my _power,_ more then ever that day.

After then I began to hate L more and more. He started solving crimes and soon became the worlds best detective. And me, just his shadow. I was just as smart as he was, if not smarter. The hatred welled in my stomach until it smothered out everything else. I decided then that I needed to prove that I was smarter and better then L.

I started thinking, B comes before L, B is better then L, B is beyond L, and B is no backup. That's when I became Beyond Birthday. No longer would I be L's Backup.

I saw L only a few times after he became a big shot detective. He still never talked to me. I guess after all these years, I still hadn't gotten over that day and how he betrayed me. How could he do such a thing? I pondered that question for years. Maybe he thought I was a Shinigami? Maybe he was afraid I would tell him when his numbers were up. Maybe... Maybe he thought I was crazy...

In july of 2002, I decided to outsmart L once and for all. So I killed my first victim. Then my second. Then my third. Each time I acted like L to confuse Naomi. It worked. After my last killing I decided it was time, I would outsmart them all. The killer would become the killed. The final victim would be burned alive. I covered myself in gasoline, the fumes made my head swim. I lit the match and set myself a blaze. It was the perfect crime. I would be famous.

Sadly Naomi was smart enough to see my plan. She saved my life and then threw me in prison. And now here I sit.

I heard news of L working on this new case, the Kira case. apparently so far Kira's only killed criminals. I wonder if I will be one of his victims. I wonder if L will even care. I wonder why I still think about him. _Why_ I think of L... Well, it's beyond me.

Beyond Birthday.


End file.
